Current information on the gross and microscopic anatomy of the parietal-pineal complex among lizards is scarce and incomplete. This project examines the anatomy of pineal systems and their neural connections with the forebrain in a comparative survey including parietal-eyed and -eyeless forms. Analysis indicates that some embryos of parietal-eyeless lizards also lack lateral eyes. Gross anatomical characteristics of the pineal body vary from what has been described in other published reports in the degree of development and amount of physical contact with the parietal eye. Existing variances in the literature derive from sampling techniques which have not reflected the normal histology or morphology of the majority of animals in any given species. Early references indicate that members of the reptilian order Crocodilia possess pineal glands. Subsequent reports were unable to demonstrate pineal tissues in these reptiles. We have demonstrated (Z01 MH 00841-03 LBEB) the presence of the pineal hormone melatonin in alligators which are being examined to attempt to clarify the question of presence of the pineal.